Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou
Fugetsu Hui Guo Rou (フウゲツ＝ホイコーロ, Fūgetsu Hoikōro) is the Eleventh Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the daughter of her father's sixth wife, Seiko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 She is the younger twin sister of Kacho. Appearance Fugetsu is a beautiful girl with dark hair. Her expression is rather serious when she is doing ''ikebana'' on her initial appearance. However, during the celebration before the departure to the Dark Continent, she looks rather genial as she is enjoying the celebration and chatting with other important guests.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 Personality Fugetsu appears to be a bit timid and soft-hearted.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 She is deeply attached to her twin sister Kacho. Unlike the latter, she is unable to transition from a superficial to a more serious persona in the face of the Succession War. She is kinder and more considerate to her subordinates than Kacho, as Loberry muttered to Yuri that they should be assigned to Fugetsu after Kacho's outburst. She seems not to like the perspective of the Succession War. She is terrified when Kacho asked her to form an alliance to take out their other siblings, but she does not contradict her sister. Fugetsu's dressing is simpler than her sister and half-sisters. She enjoys ikebana. Background When they were children, Fugetsu and Kacho would often play together in a playground called "Magic Worm". One of their favorite games was pretending to travel the world, and Kacho would always let Fugetsu decide their next destination. Plot Succession Contest arc Fugetsu is the only one among the younger princes who do not hire bodyguards via the website.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 She and her biological sister attend the celebration before the departure alongside the other princes. She and her sister are holding their hands and gleefully waving to the people, both of them are wearing similar black formal dresses. She is again seen with her sister during the dinner banquet with the important guests where she is chatting with other guests. She later accompanies Kacho to a guarded corridor, where her sister suggests the two of them form an alliance. Fugetsu is astonished and remains silent, which Kacho takes to mean she has accepted. While alone in her room, she shuffles through old photos of her and Kacho having fun together and cries. Fugetsu agrees to send her bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 She sends her maids Illardia and Ladiolus, instead of her Royal Bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 That night, she cries in bed while looking at a photo of herself and Kacho on her phone. Suddenly, a small door appears on the wall, which she recognizes as the entrance to a playground she and Kacho used to play in as kids. She hides her pillows under the sheets and, without alerting her bodyguards, crawls through the tunnel, which takes her to Kacho's bed. After the initial shock, her twin motions for her to be silent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 374 The following morning, Fugetsu, in her room once again, begs the magic door to open again, but nothing happens.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 However, it appears again at night, prompting the Eleventh Prince to make conjectures about its mechanics. She determines to make a series of experiments so she can escape with her twin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 On the fourth day of voyage, she is found by some soldiers wandering in Tier 3. She is immediately placed under the watch of Hunters and later reached by Mizaistom.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 However, she refuses to answer any questions, stating that she will speak only to her sister.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 381 In the early afternoon, she is taken back to her cabin while reflecting that she and Kacho truly are two halves of a whole, which is also reflected in their "magic". She meets with her mother and an investigator, who tells her that she will be placed under constant surveillance for the following 72 hours and that meeting with her sister will be impossible before the banquet. Fugetsu apologizes and accepts the terms, promising to use that time for rehearsal. Yushohi's inner monologue notes that Prince Fugetsu was fortunate enough to escape being killed by his How to Get Away with Murder Nen ability that was attached to her, but was released due to the prince being farther than a 20 meter radius from him. Yushohi also speculates with her Guardian Spirit Beast's power revealed and deemed a harmless teleportation ability, she'll be a primary target for assassins. On the eighth day of the voyage, Fugetsu attends the banquet with her sister and her sister's personal bodyguard Melody.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 Despite a few changes in schedule, the twins will remain the last to perform, as per their plan. When they are about to execute their plan, Fugetsu asks her sister if she is not nervous. Kacho holds her hand to comfort her, but Fugetsu continues to shake. They wear their headphones when Melody is called on stage. Her performance keeps everyone in the upper tiers in a trance, Keeney leads the twins to the lifeboats. They thank him and board one. As they approach the exit, Kacho promising her sister that they will never be apart and that all they need is each other. However, as soon as they leave the Black Whale, ghostly hands manifest all around them. Kacho realizes that escaping the succession contest means death and urges Fugetsu to summon her magic door to go back to the ship. Fugetsu manages to get into the tunnel, but Kacho shuts the door behind her. Fugetsu despairs, but after a few moments, a smiling Kacho opens the door again and crawls into the tunnel. She explains that there are troublesome consequences for trying to leave the Black Whale on their own and tells them that they will try again after laying low for a while. They emerge in Fugetsu's room and lie in bed together, smiling despite their failed escape. Unbeknownst to Fugetsu, the real Kacho died and the replica by her side is the ability of her Guardian Spirit Beast. Fugetsu and "Kacho" are then summoned by the justice department for questioning. They claim that they were nearly coerced by Keeney into escaping, which seems corroborated by his will.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 Fugetsu's Employees Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Tubeppa, Fugetsu has no real political influence or power.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 She is quite analytical, as she managed to come up with a series of hypotheses and experiments to figure out the mechanics of the magical door. Like her twin sister, she can play the glass harp. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of her siblings, Fugetsu received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Trivia * "Kachōfūgetsu" (花鳥風月) is a Japanese saying that is literally translatable as "Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon" and adapted means "The Beauty of Nature" or "Beauties of Nature". It is an invitation to behold the wonders of nature and, in doing so, learn about oneself. Coincidentally, Fugetsu's first appearance shows her doing ikebana or gardening. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Fuugetsu Hoicoro Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers